"Larry-Boy Cartoon Adventures"
LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures is a spinoff from VeggieTales made by Big Idea staring LarryBoy and his butler Archibald (originally named Alfred). This show revolves around Larryboy and his nemesises. There are also a few books about Larryboy, which are drawn like the show. There were four episodes. The first three were produced in 2002 and the fourth and (as of now) final episode was produced in 2003. Episodes #The Angry Eyebrows #Leggo My Ego #The Yodelnapper #The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly! Characters * Larryboy/Larry the Cucumber: Larryboy is the superhero of Bumblyburg and Larry is his alter ego who works as a janitor at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Mike Nawrocki. * Archie: Larryboy's faithful butler. Voiced by Phil Vischer. * Bok Choy: The wise teacher of the superhero class that Larryboy goes to. He speaks with a Chinese accent. Voiced by Marc Graue. * Bob the Tomato: Editor of the Daily Bumble newspaper. Voiced by Phil Vischer. * Vicki Cucumber: A teenage female cucumber who works as photo journalist at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. * Junior Asparagus: An elementary aged reporter for the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Lisa Vischer. * Lemon Twist: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. She made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck". Voiced by Anita Protich. * Dark Crow: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. He made a big role in "The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly". Voiced by Jose Vincente. * Electromelon: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He transforms into a large, electrical watermelon when angered. He made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck" Voiced by Larry Whitaker. * Scarlet Tomato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He probably speaks with an Italian accent. Voiced by Phil Vischer * Bubblegum: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. Voiced by Frank Welker * Hot Tamale: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. Voiced by Nick Jameson * Sweet Potato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. * Awful Alvin: A villain. A running gag is when he does a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy" Voiced by Larry Whitaker * Mother Pearl: The Alchemist's sidekick and mother. Voiced by Shari Belgeau * The Alchemist: A villain. As a running gag, He takes great offense at his mom when she calls him "cubby". Voiced by Tom Brancroft * Greta Von Gruesome: A villain with a German accent. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. * Lampy: Awful Alvin's fake sidekick. Unvoiced. * Officer Olaf: Bumblyburg's resident policeman. He speaks with a Swedish/Northwestern accent. Voiced by Larry Whitaker * Cheif Croswell: Officer Olaf's sidekick. Voiced by Larry Whitaker * Hebert and Wally: Two teenage eggplant brothers. Voiced by Larry Whitaker and Shari Belgeau * Mr. Mahoney: An Irish baker and the owner of Mahoney's Bakery. Voiced by Lee Marshall * Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr: A German candlemaker. Larryboy Super Shorts * Episode 1: Fly By Might! - Larry tries to have a relaxing day, but an annoying fly gets in the way. * Episode 2: Cuke of All Trades! - Larryboy is forced to watch two neighboring shops at the same time, which eventually leads to disaster. * Episode 3: A Polar Pickle - Larryboy tries to save a little kid's plush fish from two penguins thinking it's a real fish. * Episode 4: Merry-Go-Wreck! - Electro-Melon and Lemon Twist leave Larryboy busy cleaning the erasers as they happily go out to the amusement park. But their enthusiasm leads to unintentional destruction and mayhem until when LarryBoy arrives and advises them to team up to clean up the mess. Trivia * This cartoon version of VeggieTales shares the same animation style as the show Dexter's Laboratory. Category:TV Series